


How a Secret Garden Taught This Woman a Life-Changing Lesson

by Fantasy_Truestories



Category: True stories - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:23:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Truestories/pseuds/Fantasy_Truestories
Summary: A field of flowers opens one woman’s eyes to the world of the possible.





	How a Secret Garden Taught This Woman a Life-Changing Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, so this is another true story which i am publishing over internet. this is basically a moral and inspirational story of a woman's life. this idea is unique and i have edited it several times.
> 
> So i hope that the viewers would like this story. thanks to everyone who read through this patiently  
> Please enjoy!! Happy Reading :))

It was a bleak, rainy day, and I had no desire to drive up the winding mountain road to my daughter Carolyn’s house. But she had insisted that I come see something at the top of the mountain.

So here I was, reluctantly making the two-hour journey through fog that hung like veils. By the time I saw how thick it was near the summit, I’d gone too far to turn back.

Nothing could be worth this, I thought as I inched along the perilous highway.

“I’ll stay for lunch, but I’m heading back down as soon as the fog lifts,” I announced when I arrived.

“But I need you to drive me to the garage to pick up my car,” Carolyn said. “Could we at least do that?”

“How far is it?” I asked.

“About three minutes,” she said. “I’ll drive—I’m used to it.”

After ten minutes on the mountain road, I looked at her anxiously. “I thought you said three minutes.”

She grinned. “This is a detour.”

Turning down a narrow track, we parked the car and got out. We walked along a path that was thick with old pine needles. Huge black-green evergreens towered over us. Gradually, the peace and silence of the place began to fill my mind.

Then we turned a corner and stopped—and I gasped in amazement.

From the top of the mountain, sloping for several acres across folds and valleys, were rivers of daffodils in radiant bloom. A profusion of color—from the palest ivory to the deepest lemon to the most vivid salmon—blazed like a carpet before us. It looked as though the sun had tipped over and spilled gold down the mountainside.

At the center cascaded a waterfall of purple hyacinths. Here and there were coral-colored tulips. And as if this bonanza were not enough, western bluebirds frolicked over the heads of the daffodils, their tawny breasts and sapphire wings like a flutter of jewels.

A riot of questions filled my mind. Who created such beauty? Why? How?

As we approached the home that stood in the center of the property, we saw a sign that read: “Answers to the Questions I Know You Are Asking.”

The first answer was: “One Woman—Two Hands, Two Feet, and Very Little Brain.” The second was: “One at a Time.” The third: “Started in 1958.”

As we drove home, I was so moved by what we had seen, I could scarcely speak. “She changed the world,” I finally said, “one bulb at a time. She started almost 40 years ago, probably just the beginning of an idea, but she kept at it.”

The wonder of it would not let me go. “Imagine,” I said, “if I’d had a vision and worked at it, just a little bit every day, what might I have accomplished?”

Carolyn looked at me sideways, smiling. “Start tomorrow,” she said. “Better yet, start today.”

Don’t miss these 10 inspirational quotes that will motivate you to “start today.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo i hope that the readers have liked this chapter. Sorry if i have made my writer status shamefaced but please if you liked leave kudos, comments share and subscribe. And please be lenient with my mistakes
> 
> Bye Bye!! :))


End file.
